


cake jeonghan

by cbofdrainbow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cake, Crack, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow
Summary: you just want to make sure Jeonghan's not a cake
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	cake jeonghan

I wondered if Jeonghan's a cake but I decided not to cut him. I backed down several times, I pushed out countless occasion. I decided to risk living with the possibility of _cake jeonghan_ wandering around town. I smiled back knowing that inside his friendly gesture could be anything from rich chocolate to crumbly bread. I knew his candy scent by heart, I knew his very real-looking limbs and each of his handcrafted hairs, god's work. I knew curiosity was the only thing that could kill fear. 

What I did not know, however, was that while I got distracted, Jeonghan would reveal himself. I knew him not because I tried to but because he let me. Who he had always been, and would continue to be for the rest of the years till he'd expired, was a careful individual who hid knife in his big gucci bag. 

*

I knew that he knew that i had known and he too knew that I had known that he had known. Had i not known that he had known before then I didnt't. but I did. 

we knew in that moment what one of us were

always had been

**Author's Note:**

> from my original tweet   
> https://twitter.com/rainbowflick17/status/1282562301694898177


End file.
